Angel
by MusicGirl4
Summary: when Rafeal has a bad week what will Jane do to cheer him up? FLUFFY ONE SHOT


**I DO NOT OWN "THE GUILT TRIP", "THE CAT AND THE HAT" OR "JANE THE VIRGIN" PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A ONE SHOT. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Jane POV

It was a Friday; I was on my lunch break, and went to see Rafael in his office because he's been in meetings all week, so I had barely seen him. I knocked on his door. I heard a yell. "Come in." I walked in to see Rafael sitting at his desk looking at a mess of papers with his hair disheveled in a very un-Rafael fashion. "Hey." I said quietly as I walked in, he looked up. "Jane, what are you doing here? " he asked as he got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips quickly. "Well I'm on my lunch break and sense you don't have a lunch meeting today I was wondering if you'd wanna join me." I told him as my arms traveled up his arms to rest on his shoulders. He threw his head back quickly before looking back at me. "You have no idea how much I'd love to, but I have such work to do, and I'm trying to get out of this office and in to my place by 7:30 for once." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and sighed I placed my hand on his shoulder. " Rough day?" I asked he chuckled "Rough week. " he said I moved to stand in front of the chair he grabbed my hand and had me sit on his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know the worst part of it was?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head no. "I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week because of these ridiculous meetings." He said as he rubbed my side. "Well I can tell you that your girlfriend missed you too. But it wasn't just your meetings I've been busy this week to with the tella novella and here by time I'm done with my shift your kid is making me collapse into bed." I said to him he looked at me "How is baby?" He asked, "Baby is good kicking mommy a lot, but good." He moved his hand to my stomach and rubbed it with his thumb. I kissed him again "Alright I should go I'm hungry and you have work to do." I said and got up. "But Jane I don't wanna do work." He fake whined, while standing up. "I know but hang in there just a few more hours." I encouraged him. "Kay fine, hey what time is your shift over?" He asked "5:30 why?" I asked "Nothing just wondering, come say goodbye to me before you leave?" He asked. "Course." I replied, we kissed good-bye and I slipped out of his arms. " I'll see you later." I threw over my shoulder before I was out of his office. "Bye." He said with an out reach of his hand. I was in the break room eating, when I came up with an idea, and I called my mom. "Hey sweetie what's up?" She said when she picked up. "Hey Mom I'm just calling to tell you that I may not be home and if I come home it'll be late." I told her. "Ok Rafael taking you somewhere?" She asked "No he had a bad week so I'm gonna surprise him." I told her. "Ok well text me if you need anything." She told me. "Kay I will love you." I told her. "Back acha Babe." She replied and hung up. At the end of my shift I went to the locker room and changed into my jeans and t-shirt and through on my hoodie. I drove to target to get what I need for Rafael's surprise. I drove back to the hotel and went up to his apartment. I got everything set up with the movies.

Rafael POV

It was 7:20 and Jane hadn't come up to see me, so I decided I'd text her when I got up to my room. My brain was numb. I logged off my computer and got my stuff in order so I could leave, and locked up my office. I walked up to my suite and walked in. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen so went to check it out. There was Jane in jeans, a t-shirt, her favorite sweatshirt and she had just placed down a sandwich and a scotch with my name on it, on the bar. She turned to me. "Is that?" I questioned pointing to the sandwich. "My infamous grilled cheese sandwich why yes it is." She said with a smile. "Alright I'm going to go change really fast then I'm going to comeback and devour that sandwich." I told her running to my room and changing into jeans a V-neck and a sweatshirt. I walked back to the kitchen and sat on a stool. I took a bite out of the sandwich and moaned in delight, my god my girl can make a mean grilled cheese. Jane laughed at me. "Is it good?" She asked amused. "Angel. I tell you angel." I told her, she came out from behind the counter and sat on the stool next to me to keep company and we talked while I ate. "But ya, so anytime I had a bad day my Abuela would make me grilled cheese." She said as I finished my sandwich. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her she painted a sneaky smile on her face. "I said that, that's what they'd do to fix a bad day not a bad week." She told me the eyes shining. "Oh ya? And what would they do to fix a bad week?" I questioned she got up and walked around the couch while explaining. "Well my Gramma would make me grilled cheese, and my mom would go to the store and pick up my favorite snacks and rent comedies from Redbox or wherever and we'd do a movie night so I got "The Gilt Trip" and "The Cat and The Hat" and before you make fun of me for "The Cat and The Hat" that movie is hilarious. For snacks I got popcorn, fruit strips, chocolate chip cookies, and just for good measure chocolate ice cream in the freezer." She told me with a smile I looked at my girlfriend with amazement. She looked at me. "What?" She questioned. "How did I get so lucky?" I asked her she chuckled. "Stop it." She said I got up from the stool and walked over to her while saying. " No I'm being serious nobody has ever done something like this for me." I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to me. "So you liked it?" She asked with a little nervousness in her voice. "Are you kidding this is perfect, it's just what I needed. Just a night with my girl." I told her She smiled and kissed me. Jane went to grab the ice cream and I sat down. Jane came back with the ice cream and sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. We started "The Guilt Trip". After it was over we ordered a pizza and put in "The Cat and The Hat", I watched Jane as the movie continued. The way she smiled and laughed and mindlessly played with our intertwined fingers. She looked at me "What?" she questioned with an amused voice. I looked into her eyes "You make my life better." I told her she laughed and looked away "No I'm serious I think about, what my life would be like with out you, and I can't imagine not seeing that smile everyday." I told her looking in her eyes. "Well think about how you always take care of me and the way you talk to me and always know what to say. I don't want to go without you either." She told me looking into my eyes. "Good cause I'm not going anywhere." I told her we kissed. "Alright watch." She said to me pointing to the screen. "You know this movie is not suitable for children." She laughed and we continued to watch. By the end of the movie Jane was passed out on my shoulder. "Jane?" I whispered she didn't move "Jane? Do you need me to give you a ride home?" I whispered. "No I'm happy here." She grumbled. "Alright lets get you to bed." I told her I stood up and grabbed her hand she stood up and immediately leaned in to me. I chuckled and walked her towards the bedroom. She laid down and I put a blanket over her. I cleaned up the snacks a little bit and turned off the TV. I walked back to the bedroom and laid down I down and wrapped my arm around my girlfriends growing stomach she intertwined our fingers and I fell asleep.

* * *

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**grace **


End file.
